


They do what ??

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing, season 10 episode 5, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and her brothers discover that the supernatural fandom ships her and Crowley (Rewrite of the episode fanfiction 10/5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They do what ??

“Soooo where are we going again ?” You were sitting in the back seat of the impala driving to some case Dean found . He was finally back to normal , or at least he said he was …   
“Flint ,Michigan , a teacher got kidnapped and we’re gonna check it out.” Sam turned around and told you .”Okay,Flint Michigan got it ….” you paused and waited for one of your brothers to explain but they both kept silent and after a few minutes you just asked them yourself .” .And why ? it’s not like every kidnapping is a case” Dean muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “not you too “ but before you could ask him what he said Sam turned around . “ We’re just checking it out you know it could be something” and that was it . “Okay if you think there’s gonna be a case “ You shrugged and went back to the old book in your lap continuing to read the Latin words. 

________________________

“So the last place Mrs. Chandler was seen by anyone was in the auditorium. Turns out she’s the drama teacher “ Sam informed Dean and you when you got out of the car “theatre kids ---great” you could hear Dean sigh . You were walking behind them and weren't paying attention to there conversation but instead thinking about something that happened a few days ago..:.

**_Flashback_ **

“well darling , seems like moose and squirrel left you here all alone …” he was slowly walking towards you with the usual smirk on his face .  
You couldn't deny it any longer … you had feeling for the king of hell and that for quiet a while now ….  
When you were in the same room as the king of hell there was this weird sexual tension between the two of you and you knew Crowley could feel it as well . he was always flirting with you and looked at you like you were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen . Of course he only looked at you like  this when Sam and Dean weren't around .. When they were it was much worse … He was practically undressing you with his eyes and at the beginning you had no idea how to handle this . You were standing somewhat behind Dean and blushed furiously. Crowley was the first man who made you feel desired even though you convinced yourself that he only did it to annoy your brothers . After some time you got used to it and were feeling quiet confident around him and even dared to flirt back . the more comfortable with Crowley  you got the more uncomfortable Sam and Dean got when he was around. So whilst you and Crowley were practically having eye sex your brothers asked Crowley questions he sometimes answered without taking his eyes off of you . “That’s it (y/n) your waiting outside.” Dean commanded you one time . You weren't allowed to be in the same room as Crowley after that until that horrible day in the church where he begged for love and was looking right at you ….  
It was destroying you to see him like this … he looked broken … nothing like the man,  Demon, you loved …. That was also the first time you accepted this as a fact … yes you were in love with the king of hell ...the king who was breaking in front of you ...screaming for love ...and it happened at the hands of your brother ….

After that night and many other nights you spend by his side when he was chained up in the dungeon (your brothers didn't know this of course) you were falling in love with him even more….

_This is bad … this is really bad you thought one night when you were laying in your bed alone with your thoughts . I could never be with the king of hell ...It just wouldn't work ...what if this all stops when the affect of the human blood wears off ?_

You never got the chance to find out because shortly after that Crowley was gone from the dungeon … Your brothers told you they were working with him but didn't want you to be involved because they thought that Crowley was only manipulating you and hoped that your affection for him would go away once you stopped interacting with him . Of course this wasn't the case and you just became sadder . You managed to hide it from them quiet well until they forgot in a rush to ward your hotel room and Crowley was finally able to see you again .

____________________

Crowley was slowly walking towards you . You were staring at him in shock , his green brownish eyes were still filled with the same love they held when you were cleaning up the bruised Dean caused whilst he was in the dungeon . He was still coming closer and was standing right in front of you when his lips came closer to your mouth you closed your eyes finally getting to kiss the man you felt attracted to basically since the day you met him all those years ago when you were looking for a way to kill Lucifer …. the kiss never came and you slowly opened your eyes . he was gone and you could feel your heart slowly falling apart … until you heard the familiar sound of your brothers voices coming from right outside the door . And it was then you knew why he left ...or at least you hoped it was because of them ..

“(y/n) are you all right ?” Sam’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you noticed that you were now inside the building walking towards the theatre stage when you bumped into Sam . "Yeah yeah I'm fine … just some weird thoughts “ Sam didn't look convinced by your answer but kept walking anyway “ Okay .. if you say so but if you want to go back to the motel … I think Dean and I can handle this one on our own .” He was walking behind Dean who had already reached the stage . “ No no it’s fine -” Dean had suddenly stopped causing you and Sam to walk right into him . “Dean what is-” Sam was silenced when he looked at what dean was looking “ Idjit . You are idjits” There was a girl dressed as …. _Bobby_ ?? “What the he-” You were silenced once again when someone from a bit closer to the stage spoke “ Hey assbutt ! HEY assbutt “ the trench coat , the suit and the blue tie _Is this suppose to be Cas ?_

Now they were singing and you just completely shut down … It was about your family .. your mother and father .. what Sam Dean and you went through when you were still so young …   
“CUT !! “ Someone from the front row screamed and the music and singing stopped .  
The three of you were standing there in absolute disbelieve watching as the “actresses” rehearsed the scene . “what in the h-holy….” Dean was totally dumbfounded “if there is a case …. probably has something to do with all this” Sam said .. “Ya think ?” was the only thing you managed to say  . This girl you suspected to be the director came running towards you three . Your brothers did there usual stuff whilst you walked down towards the stage still staring at the actresses representing you and your family . 

_Oh fuck this is so weird …_.

every one was represented … You , Sam,  Dean , Bobby ,your mom and Dad,Cas ...even Crowley was there …

and you were standing in the middle of this looking as confused as Cas when he first discovered porn .   
After a few seconds you got yourself together again and walked around the stage and found a copy of the script . 

**Based on the supernatural books of Carver Edlund**  
 _oh great not this bullshit again …_.you sighted and began flipping through the pages . The crossed out pages got your attention .. _.What could possibly be so unfitting in our lives that they have to cross it out ??_ You thought  sarcastically. The scene was called (y/n)’s realisation for some reason and it featured you and … Crowley… 

  * **(Y/N) :** I'm so sorry Crowley this wasn't suppose to happen .. I told them .. hell I begged them to let you go …  

  * **CROWLEY :** It’s all right darling _*coughs up blood*_ it’s going to be all right … I'm making sure of that _*pulls her in for a kiss*_  

  * **(Y/N)** : _*after emotional kiss in quiet voice*_ Crowley ...I-  

  * **CROWLEY** : I know darling I love you too _*pulls in for passionate kiss*_  




You were staring down at the piece of paper in your hand not believing what the note at the side said   
**I told you that I won’t allow a sex scene in this !** was written in big red letters at the side .  
 _Wait this didn't actually happen … Oh … Oh this is bad …_ you flipped back a few pages to and found what you were looking for … another banned page … and another chapter with your name on it …. (y/n)’s dream …. _. Oh no_ you knew what it was before you even started reading .. and you also knew why it was crossed out …. _THIS BASTARD ACTUALLY INCLUDED THE SEX DREAM I HAD ABOUT CROWLEY IN HIS BOOKS !!!! I’M GONNA KI-_

“(y/n)? have you found something ? “ Dean asked you , he still looked like someone had just punched him in the face. “NO !” you replied almost too quickly .”I mean aside from the obvious … Nothing “ you said with a nervous laughter at the end . “So this is about the books isn't it ? “ Sam sighted and finally asked the question you all knew the answer to . 

  
You were walking back towards the front to watch the scene that was currently being played . 

_ShitSHITSHIT …. please do not let it be this scene …._

“(y/n) you know kitten I really enjoy your company when moose and squirrel aren't around.” 

  
 _Of course it fucking is …_. 

the actress who was playing Crowley was stroking the fake you's cheek . 

this was one of these moments when you and Crowley were alone … before the church … before you were banned form seeing him ….. 

“No no no you got this wrong (y/n) isn't into Crowley “ Dean was back to arguing with the girl who directed all of this .  
“Um excuse me are you sure you've read the books ?? They’re totally in love !” apparently she was ready to defend her script . You could feel Sams eyes on you whilst you were still staring at the actresses on stage and noticed the blush on your cheeks .

“No there not ! He was just manipulating her there were no feelings involved from her side !” Dean sounded so sure of himself you almost felt sorry for him …

“If you can’t see it it’s not my problem . Or if you ship her with Lucifer or Gabriel … well that's your thing but I'm not ready to argue with you about my OTP when it’s so obvious I mean Crowley and (y/n) are the main ship of the fandom and there almost canon !  … We even had a freaking sex dream in chapter 16 of book 11 !! “ Your face was as red as a tomato by now and you could feel both  Sam and Dean staring at you. 

_oh fuck this is NOT going to be pretty ..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today so I had something to post since I won't be back from Italy until sunday and I can't upload Making a Deal III before I get home :/   
> I hope you enjoy this anyway! :)


End file.
